User blog:SilentWalker03/Frozen in Time: Full Story
"Let's finish this!" Josh said. "We will face our fears now guys, like it or not!" Valorad said. Previously in MCSM: The Series "The Heroes rise and fall back in time, and again, they fall into the trap of fate. They saw the good and also the bad ones. Who will have the fate to be the dark leader, and who will rule the light? The heroes will decide who will join between the sides." the narrator said. "Let's do this to end this war quickly!" Taryn said. "You start the war, Taryn!" Jessie said to him. "No, no, and a no!" Bill said. "And why!" Valorad said. "Because, I started the war!" Bill said. "You, traitor!" Bob said. Yes, I AM!" Bill said. "You, why Bill!" Ivor said. "Because, I am undead!" Bill said as he transformed into Jeffrey. "What!" Valorad said. "You fools are stepping my way to rule this undead!" Jeffrey said. "You messed us the whole time!" Jake said. "Well, well. Now we are here then, I will tell you now my secret weapon - the Nether Re.. re.. forgot it, this weapon has a secret ability I didn't want to say to anybody, even from you!" Jeffrey said as he transformed into Mike. "Let's end this before the crazy inventor end us!" Josh said. "Agreed!" Taryn said. "Well played!" Undead said as he shown the undying heart. "Why did you show the Undying Heart to them, idiot!" Mike said. "To end this war, or a fight rather, you must get this heart and destroy it!" Undead said to the gang. "Jeffrey started the war. The sides fight and defend for their freedom. But as the fight passed, three of them died between the two sides. Suddenly, the Reactor stopped the time and Jeffrey took advantage of it to defeat Jessie and the gang." "Cheater!" Jessie said. "Who are you?" Jeffrey said. "I am the one who will crush you into shreds!" Jeffrey said. "There is no other way to go back in time but you need to pass through me!" Jeffrey said. "No side will win!" Jeffrey said. "We need to fight and destroy the reactor at once," Bob said. "You must come throgh me!" Undead said. Jessie and the gang charged to attack Jeffrey. They failed because of the Time Reactor that can stop time and give time the enemy to attack. Josh is trying to destroy the reactor's heart and it suceed. The Undead fled and Bone killed himself after the defeat. "Now!" Bob said. "Calm down, we are not done yet!" Jeffrey said as he retreated. The crafters and the gang cheere after their successful victory. They immediately returned to the Time Machine's site and saw Sean dead. "No!" Valorad said. "I think it is now activated and waiting you to go back in time..." Kim said. "Who's with us!" Taryn said. Kim and Bob agreed and Jessie activated the machine and it works! They are back in their time but in other years. "No way!" Kim said. "Next time in The Series... They got back in the present and now preparing for a rest. Danger always sneaks and ready for the kill. Find out next ep..." Mic said before he was killed by Jeffrey. "You need to become silent." Jeffrey said. Category:Blog posts